Alguien más que nosotros mismos
by arence
Summary: No por que yo lo amara o por que el me amara a mi, sino por que ambos amamos a la misma persona y en algún momento entre ese entonces y ahora, limpiando mis lagrimas en los brazos de Roy, me di cuenta de que lo amaba [RoyAl,Oneshot,Traducción]


Nos unimos por alguien mas que nosotros mismos. No por que yo lo amara o por que el me amara a mi, sino por que ambos amamos a la misma persona. Fue en su muerte que uno no tuvo a nadie más que al otro. Fuimos capaces de compartir nuestro dolor, todo ese sentimiento de pérdida, juntos. De alguna forma hacia más fácil enfrentar cada nuevo día.

Hawkeye se quejo de que nuestra casa era muy deprimente, por que ninguno de nosotros fuimos forzados a aceptar la pérdida, y ese sentimiento flota en el aire y amenaza con oprimir a cualquiera que entra. Dejó de venir, pero estaba bien. Nos gusta estar nosotros solos. Recordándolo nosotros solos. Solo nosotros lo amábamos lo suficiente como para mantenerlo vivo de esa forma. Nunca hubiera aceptado la pérdida de mi hermano si hubiera significado ignorar el sentimiento de pérdida en mi casa. Después de todo, cualquier sentimiento sobre él era mejor que pretender que nunca existió, o peor, que olvidar.

Fue idea de Roy que viviéramos juntos. Nunca preguntó, solo me llevó ahí la noche en que mi hermano nos dejó. El sabía que sería a mí a quien estaría llevando a casa, y no a mi hermano. El sabía que mi hermano no sobreviviría a mi restauración. Me dijo que no me culpara, pero también sabe que lo hago. No me ha dicho que me detenga desde esa noche.

En algún momento entre ese entonces y ahora, aprendí a vivir con Roy. Memoricé su comportamiento y sus pequeños caprichos, por ejemplo, como lo primero que hace después del trabajo es tomar un baño de burbujas, o como sonríe un poco más cuando esta recordando a mi hermano. Hace eso seguido. Aprendí todos los momentos favoritos que pasó con mi hermano, y el sabe todos los míos. Nos ayudo a mantener a mi hermano vivo para nosotros. Aprendí todos los libros e historias favoritas de Roy, todos sus lugares y comidas favoritos, e incluso como prepararlos. Los domingos me levantaba antes que el y haría omelet y jugo. Generalmente pasábamos el día en la biblioteca, intercambiando historias, teorías y tragedias. Era nuestro tiempo totalmente consagrado a mi hermano.

Al principio, Roy solo me contaba historias militares. Misiones que había elegido especialmente para mi hermano, peleas que habían tenido en su oficina y discusiones que había llevado a su relación. Al pasar el tiempo empecé a oír las historias de amor, las que habían tardado más en surgir. Después me contó historias de pasión. Su voz decía tanto de mi hermano que sentía que sabía todo sobre el. Me lo podía imaginar acostado frente a mi tal como Roy lo describía, brillante de sudor en una habitación tenuemente iluminada. Lo sabía todo sobre mi hermano. Conocía sus puntos sensibles y las razones por las que no dormía de noche. Sabía sus partes favoritas de Roy, sus formas más exitosas de ganárselo y sus lugares favoritos para ser tomado. Cuando ya no había historias que contar, me hablaba de sus pensamientos pasados. Recuerdos sobre la primera vez que vio a mi hermano, y cuando se dio cuenta por primera vez que lo amaba. Recuerdos de la primera vez que soñó con mi hermano y todas las veces que tuvo que resistir sus ganas. Recordaba lo difícil que había sido resistir a mi hermano, pero era más difícil ahora sin el.

Llorábamos muchas noches, pero no fue hasta que todas las historias habían sido contadas, cuando ya no había nada más que decir, que empezamos a consolarnos el uno al otro. A veces tratábamos de volver a contar algún momento, pero generalmente no necesitaban ser dichos. Ambos sabíamos todo sobre mi hermano y sobre el otro.

En algún momento entre ese entonces y ahora, en el piso de la biblioteca, limpiando mis lagrimas en los brazos de Roy, me di cuenta de que lo amaba. En algún momento entre ese entonces y ahora Roy empezó a abrazarme como abrazaba a mi hermano. En algún momento entre esa noche y este instante nos unimos como más que amigos sin darnos cuenta. Movimientos y pasiones, historias y problemas, todo se había vuelto familiar, convertido en un hogar.

Aun amamos a mi hermano, aun hablamos sobre el todo el tiempo. Todas nuestras historias, todos los momentos que compartimos con el aun son los más preciados. Pero hemos empezado a crear nuestra propia vida de nuevo. Roy y yo tenemos nuestros propios momentos favoritos con el otro ahora. Recuerdos de los lugares a los que hemos viajado, gente que hemos conocido y momentos privados también. Nunca me imagine que me atrajera Roy. Nunca me di cuenta hasta que me besó.

Me besó por primera vez en la cama, a una hora innombrable de la mañana. Creí que al principio su mente había pensado que yo era mi hermano. El cuerpo suave y tibio que solía dormir con el por la noche. Creo que mi hermano tenía sus dosis espontáneas de sexo a esa hora. Roy se puso sobre mí, las manos ancladas firmemente a mis lados y se acercó. Era un beso suave, amoroso. Lo profundizó, su lengua entrando cuidadosamente en mi boca abierta, explorando. Le rodee el cuello con una mano, actuando como creí que lo hubiera hecho mi hermano. Sabía que el añoraba ese amor, esa ilusión, mientras su mente pudiera olvidar la ausencia de mi hermano. Pensé que Roy simplemente me estaba tratando como a el por una noche. Cuando se separó, apoyo su frente contra la mía, con los ojos cerrados y respirando profundamente. Mi nombre salió de sus labios, susurrado suavemente. Me pregunto si estaba bien conmigo. Le dije que lo estaba.

Nos tomó algunas semanas ponernos de acuerdo con el nuevo nivel de nuestra relación. No es que fuéramos tímidos el uno con el otro, pero ambos nos sentíamos culpables. Al amarnos el uno al otro nos sentíamos como si estuviéramos traicionando a mi hermano de alguna forma. Sentía que le estaba robando a Roy, ahora que yo también tenía un lugar en su corazón. Lo que llegue a darme cuenta fue que no es que hubiera tomado el espació en el corazón que Roy que solía pertenecer a mi hermano, simplemente había creado mi propio espacio. El amor no funciona como la alquimia. No hay tal cosa como intercambio equivalente en el corazón de alguien, por que el alma, como el amor, es irremplazable.

Aun hablamos de mi hermano todo el tiempo. Aun contamos las viejas historias, pero ahora tratamos de compartirlas. Nuestro pasatiempo favorito es invitar a la vieja banda, Hawkeye, Fury, Havoc. Cuando nos reunimos, hablamos sobre la guerra, sobre Hughes, sobre mi hermano. Tratamos de recordar los mejores momentos, como las famosas llamadas telefónicas de Hughes y los berrinches de mi hermano sobre su estatura. Se siente bien recordarlos siendo felices, recordarnos a todos nosotros tan felices. Se siente bien ser feliz. Soy feliz, feliz con Roy y con la vida que hemos creado para nosotros mismos. Claro, nos damos tiempo de revivir el pasado, pero seguimos avanzando. No dejamos que la muerte de mi hermano nos detuviera, pero lo recordamos. Recuerdo el sacrificio que hizo para que mi vida continuara, y viéndolo desde el punto de vista de mi hermano, se que solo quería que fuera feliz. Quería que ambos fuéramos felices.

Gracias Nii-san.

_En realidad, esto es una traducción. El original le pertenece a ban-chan, los url para visitar su livejournal (ahora dedicado a la serie de televisión Lost T.T) y el link al fic original en ingles, estan en mi bio. Thanks!_


End file.
